


Before the Sun Rises

by YukinoKoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoKoe/pseuds/YukinoKoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of bed is hard enough, but Takeda makes it practically impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little story for myself that's a palette cleanser from an explicit fic I'm writing for another fandom. And nothing says that quite like writing tooth-rotting cuddle fics. Enjoy!

Ukai blinked wearily, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. The only light was the sliver of lamplight filtering through the blinds. Ukai grasped at his side for his silent phone, wondering what had woken him. He switched on the screen, squinting as the light hit his eyes. 4:15 AM. He didn't need to even be awake for another 15 minutes. He flopped back onto his pillow, wondering if it was even worth it to try to fall back to sleep now.

The bed creaked beside him. Takeda propped himself up on one elbow, rubbed the sleep from his half-lidded eyes, and mumbled groggily, “Keishin?”

“Sorry,” Ukai whispered, reaching forward to stroke soft circles onto the teacher’s cheeks with his thumb. “Did I wake you? I just got up a little early. Go back to sleep. It’s too early to get up.”

Instead of going back to bed, Takeda wriggled over onto Ukai’s chest, nestling his head under Ukai’s chin. “Do you have to work today? You’re so warm. I don’t want you to leave…”

Ukai sighed and smiled, entwining his fingers in the messy dark curls on the back of Takeda’s head. “When you say it like that, it makes me wish I never had to leave. But this is the price I pay for the team.”

Takeda let out a sighing whimper before reaching up to place his hand on Ukai’s chest. “Then I’m not going back to sleep. I want to enjoy these minutes.”

Ukai hummed in response. He closed his eyes, drinking in the feeling of Takeda pressed against him. He could feel Takeda rising and falling against him, and eventually their breathing synchronized. Takeda stretched his fingers out, splaying them over Ukai’s shoulder before curling them into a loose fist, grabbing a fistful of Ukai’s t-shirt. “You smell different in the morning,” Takeda said, nuzzling his face into Ukai’s chest. “Like sweat and shampoo and only a little hint of smoke.”

“I probably smell pretty gross,” Ukai laughed, bringing his arm up to wrap around Takeda’s back. “Smoking makes your breath stink in the morning.”

“S’fine,” Takeda mumbled contentedly, yawning. “You’re perfect.”

Ukai smiled sleepily, lazily twirling his fingers through Takeda’s hair. The room was so quiet that he could hear their breathing and the occasional creak of mattress springs. Ukai’s eyes cracked open, taking in the darkness of the bedroom. His eyes adjusted slightly to the room, outlined only by the sparse light from the lamppost outside. He could see the silhouette Takeda’s messy hair sticking up, flattened at the back from his sleeping position. Ukai smoothed Takeda’s hair down, earning him a small moan in response.

For a few minutes, they didn’t move; they just breathed. Ukai’s shoulder was starting to stiffen from Takeda pressed against him, but he didn’t even consider moving. Takeda fit perfectly nestled in his arms. His alarm would go off any minute now, but Ukai didn’t want to think about it. One second spent thinking about having to get up was one second not spent enveloped by Takeda. Wherever Ukai touched felt soft, and the teacher smelled like mint, and his sleepy morning voice was almost erotic. Every whispered word they shared made getting out of bed that much harder.

The bedsprings creaked as Takeda shifted groggily off of Ukai’s chest. He twisted around, facing the younger coach raising one hand to weave his fingers into Ukai’s hair. Takeda inched forward, pressing his lips softly against Ukai’s. The kiss was languid, as though they were simply touching their lips together without any regard for how a kiss was supposed to feel. Ukai smiled lazily into the kiss before tilting forward to softly butt his head against Takeda’s forehead. “You’re perfect,” he said, repeating Takeda’s words.

Ukai’s alarm beeped, breaking the couple apart. Ukai groaned and shifted away from Takeda to grab his phone. Sure enough, the clock read 4:30. Takeda looked at Ukai somberly, not wanting to break apart, but knowing that Ukai would need to get up to start his early day. Ukai glanced back and forth between Takeda and his beeping alarm, before he turned his alarm on snooze. “A few minutes won’t hurt anyone,” he said, rolling over to brush Takeda’s bangs away and kiss the teacher’s forehead.

Takeda smiled, returning to his place snuggled against Ukai. “It never does.”


End file.
